The present disclosure relates to machine to machine communication, more particularly, to forwarding information on monitoring a certain area to a user terminal using at least one of subscriber's user terminals.
Machine to machine (M2M) communication has enabled many convenient features and services. One of the convenient features and services provided through M2M communication is a remote monitoring system. A typical remote monitoring system remotely monitors a target area and provides monitoring results to a subscriber using M2M communication technology.
A typical remote monitoring system monitors activities in a target area from a remote location. Such a typical remote monitoring system may be implemented based on a wireless sensor network and/or a M2M communication protocol. The typical remote monitoring system may include a home security system, a traffic monitoring system, a water quality monitoring system, and so forth. Some typical remote monitoring system may provide a service that enables a subscriber to watch activities in a target area from a remote location. Particularly, a home monitoring system may control a video phone installed at a home to transmit a message with a callback uniform resource locator (URL) to a subscriber's registered user terminal and the subscriber's registered user terminal is connected to a camera installed at the home through the callback URL. Some typical remote monitoring systems may transmit real-time monitoring information to a registered user terminal of a subscriber at a remote location. However, there are many restrictions and limitation in remote monitoring systems.